His Smile
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Scott and Melissa decide to take Stiles out to the cinema for his eighteenth birthday, but they never thought it would end like this. (Warning: Sad, sad, did I mention, sad?) (Rated T for agonising reasons) No shippings really, just Sciles bromance. Cute painful Melissa Stiles Scott moments


Stiles and Scott had their arms linked together, they were skipping down the street away from the cinema; it was April 8th 2013, Stiles's eighteenth birthday and he was as happy as he could be with the life he led. As Melissa watched her boys skip around and laugh uncontrollably, she couldn't help but feel like she had been transported back to pre-2011, when both of her kids were human and life was just about happiness, crushes and handing in homework on time. Seeing them act like they used to, made her feel renewed; it was like a breath of fresh air.

She then saw something she hadn't seen in a long time, Stiles smiling, but not the smile that he had used since he was sixteen, _not the false one_ ; it was a proper beam that took her breath away. The smile soon turned into a laugh when he jumped onto the back of his best friend, Scott held Stiles's legs and charged down the street, "Hey careful!" Stiles shouted, as Scott swung around a corner. Melissa looked down at the ground and chuckled, she prayed to God or to any presence that looked down on them, that Scott and Stiles would always have each other to lean on.

Melissa was in paradise; they had just watched Jurassic Park in 3D, they took Stiles as it was one of his favourite films and they brought it back out for a limited amount of time, when they presented him with the idea and the tickets, he had tears in his eyes over how happy he was. It was Scott who only wanted it to them three, not the pack, just his brother and his Mother, the two most important people in his life; he loved his Dad, but after everything that had happened, he came below Stiles in his ranking of importance. The Sheriff was meant to join them at the cinema, but he was called into work.

Two _human_ men turned their lives upside down. Melissa turned the corner into the alley way that led to the road she had parked the car; she could see the boys' silhouettes in the distance. She reached into her bag for her keys; she soon felt a presence nearby, when she looked back up, two men were stood in front of her, one holding a gun. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes, nothing in her hometown could go well, everything ended in some sort of show down. "Give us that bag lady." The unarmed man ordered.

"You had to choose me." Melissa muttered inaudibly, soon enough Scott had the armed man held up to the wall; he growled at him without showing his werewolf features. Stiles ran to Melissa, who told him she was all right. Scott was so full of anger, this man had tried to hurt his primary guardian, Scott's senses didn't pick up the man throwing his weapon to his friend.

The man, obviously scared about the situation he had gotten stuck in, held the gun up to Melissa and pulled the trigger. Melissa was so transfixed by the barrel of the gun, she didn't notice until the shot was fired, that Stiles had stepped in front of her. Scott let go of the man he had pinned to the wall and he darted away grabbing his partner by the arm, the Alpha span on his foot; his red eyes faded back to brown.

Stiles was still hovering in front of Melissa.

Scott had less than a second to process the scene in front of him. In that fraction of a second, he felt his whole life with Stiles flash before his eyes; the first time they met, the times they leant on one another, the times they laughed all night and just like that, Scott's soul broke. Scott's heart broke when Allison died, it broke into millions of pieces and that's because he loved her, but now Stiles had been shot; that didn't just break Scott's heart that broke everything he was and everything he planned to be.

It's quite obvious that Scott can't live without Stiles, he felt like nothing when the two spend too much time apart.

In a flash, Scott ran from his spot around the front of Stiles; in a daze Melissa moved to the side, Scott was at the back of Stiles just as the poor boy crumbled to the ground and he fell softly back into the werewolf's open arms. When Scott had a grip around the dying boy, he moved his own legs and leant Stiles up the wall, his friend's eyes were already closed, he cupped his cheeks with both hands, "Stiles," he said tenderly, "Stiles!" He cried, Stiles's eyes snapped open, "Mum, what do we do?"

"Shush," Stiles said holding tightly onto his friend's arm, "It's okay."

"No, it's not! _She_ said that, you're not saying that – I can't lose you too." Scott bawled, he watched as his guilt-ridden Mother ran over taking her jacket off and curling it into a ball placing it on the wound in question, it wasn't a clean wound and the bullet was still inside him; she knew she couldn't get it out and she also knew she couldn't press too hard. Stiles weakly placed his forehead on Scott's, the Alpha leant forward, "I know you – hate -it...but it is okay." He said freezing in and out of lines, "I promise, I'm not scared anymore." Stiles let go and Scott leant on the wall next to him, Stiles nestled his head into Scott's shoulder, "Saving her mattered, that's all..."

"You're not saying goodbye, you get that," Melissa told him, "You're not dying."

" _Mum_ , please." Stiles breathed out, Melissa stopped and reached forward kissing his cheek, "I'm so sorry." He muttered to her, "Ah..." he moaned as she moved to get up, he felt Scott wrap his hand around his and the pain transferred over.

Two women walked by the alley, "Help us." Melissa said stepping toward them, both were welcoming and one comforted Melissa as the other phoned an ambulance.

"Scottie-listen to me," Stiles said clenching his hand tighter, "Dying isn't the problem, the problem is leaving you behind." He cried, he took in uneven breaths as Scott's head fell on top of his, "And I know it's going to hurt you and everyone else, but-" He let out another sob, "I'm not making it," the women, the strangers, looked down on the boy in awe; he wasn't scared for his life one little bit, he was only scared for his brother.

"Yes, you are." Scott told him, "You have too; it can't end like this, not after everything."

"Out of all the ways I could have died, this seems most peaceful, I saved my second Mum, I couldn't lose two in the space of seven years." Stiles wailed, Melissa slid down the wall by Stiles's other side, she took his hand, "I'm fine, I'll be with Mum and Allison."

"Stiles-" Scott's inhuman sob caught him off guard, Melissa laid her head on Stiles's shoulder as her son fought for words, "-I love you."

"Ah, I love you too Scottie," Stiles got out, "You'll-you'll-be..." the word _okay_ was never said, as his heart finally gave out and his body became limp.

The two women looked at each other with bleary eyes as the sound of the ambulance came from around the corner, they both left the pair to tell the paramedics the news.

Scott moved his head up and looked at his dead best friend, his Mother had closed her eyes and she wasn't moving away from her surrogate son. Scott found himself kissing Stiles's brown locks, like he had done with Allison; it was his thing really, what he did when he lost the people closest to him. His first-love and his little brother, _(even if Scott was only six months older.)_

Heavy footsteps were heard close by and they stopped at the sight, Scott looked up still overcome with too many emotions, to see Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar. The Alpha sighed, knowing that Lydia had probably sensed it and told the two to come, his eyes trailed to Malia; he knew what was going through her head, he had lost his first-love too, Stiles was her anchor, even if they had broken up. The Werecoyote held her breathe whilst studying the corpse of the only person in the world who made her human; his death made her more human than ever, she let out a small whimper before twisting around and crashing into Liam's chest. The heart-broken Beta held onto her tightly, as his eyes filled with tears for Stiles; the boy who took care of him, along with Scott - of course.

Everyone in Beacon Hills that night felt the ground tremble slightly; they called it a minor earthquake, when in reality it was Lydia Martin screaming the true and full name of a boy, _a boy who had ran with wolves._


End file.
